


Blood Red

by callmeflo



Series: Gang Patches [1]
Category: Those Who Went Missing
Genre: Gen, Monthly Prompt, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeflo/pseuds/callmeflo
Summary: colournoun, /‘kʌla/





	Blood Red

**colour**  
noun, /‘kʌla/

  1. at night it is white. four glowing white gems in the darkness, unblinking, small but hovering far from the ground, flashing out of sight for a moment as it passes behind shrubbery. you’re curious, as is everyone who catches a glimpse of it, and brave enough to approach, which is a rarer thing. it is a white spiral that lures you closer and traps your gaze, and it is an endless white loop that takes you away, for eternity. when you think you’ve got a hold of it, it’s suddenly white - a spectre in the dark shadows of the woods, ghostly, trailing white fingers and swirling white mangy hair and four white eyes that are still staring at your soul.
  2. there’s an aurora borealis in its fur. muddy brown like it’s dirty, left out to collect dust and grime, old and brittle tea-stained paper. but in amongst the oak bark and faded ink is a streak of green like a polished emerald, blue like a cloudless dusk sky, purple like the richest and most poisonous of berries. it’s mesmerising in its prettiness and you can’t tear your eyes away, wanting to hunt through the detritus for those shining treasures, wanting to run your shaking fingers through the soft strands. they’ll tangle round your knuckles and won’t let go.
  3. maybe its body is hollow or maybe it’s full of mud and bark or maybe it’s full of dead things. its cordyceps grows in abundance regardless, long thin fingers stretching out from the paper tears in its skin, reaching, drifting, grotesque. they’re crimson like fresh blood at the base, coloured by the ichor they grow from, and then emerge orange like a warning, and then turn yellow like will o wisps that dance in the night. when you’re too close they bloom like tentacles reaching for your delicate skin and you’re trapped, they itch in your pores like an infection and you can’t help but scratch and tear -

**Author's Note:**

> Base Score: 6 AP (Writing: 329 words)  
+10 AP (Monthly Prompt)  
+5 AP (Personal Work Bonus)  
Total AP per submission: 21
> 
> Base Score: 3 GP (Writing: 329 words)  
+1 GP (Monthly Prompt)  
+4 GP (Poetry Bonus: 4)  
Total GP per submission: 8


End file.
